A Video's Worth A Thousand Words
by simplyjazzie09
Summary: Dean gets a peek at Sam's life at Stanford. wincest and implied SamOMC


**Everyone knows that Dean is stoic, closed-off type. You only see what he wants you to. But, I've always been interested in Dean being able to take a peek inside of Sam, see the parts he has closed off...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean did not consider himself to be a particularly jealous or nosey man. He did the snooping he needed to do for his job and that was it. As long as no black eyes or yellow eyes were involved, he was willing to live and let live. That is why what he was doing at the moment was just entirely too out of character. Dean Winchester was…snooping.

It had all started early that morning. They had quickly stopped by their P.O box on their way through Kansas. Dean didn't get squat; however, Sam came back to the car sporting a medium sized brown package. Of course, Dean had badgered him about it the entire time they drove from Kansas to Arkansas, where they stopped for the night. Sam absolutely refused to tell him anything about his package. When asked, he simply told Dean to mind his business. Dean could not tell whether Sam was joking or serious. When they stopped for the night, Sam somehow bullied Dean into going to get food. By the time Dean returned, Sam was closing the box again and storing it with his duffel bag and other general crap. Dean waited patiently for Sam decided to run to the library for research before he all but dove for the box.

Dean was, at first, a little disappointed when he finally saw what was inside. VHS tapes? There were three of them. Who the heck sends them? The return address answered his question. Someone named Steve Mason…Stanford, California. Dean felt his body tense at the reference to that place Sam had been for too many years. Upon removing the tapes, Dean happened upon a small piece of paper at the bottom of the box. In neat print, Dean read:

_Sammy,_

_You really just do not understand how much I miss you. The few random emails just aren't the same as having you here, ya know? Anyway, I understand that where ever you are, you're doing this because you absolutely have to. I just…really miss you._

_Anyway, sorry about that. I was cleaning out my closets and happened upon these lovely little videos. (smirk) Before you turn that gorgeous shade of pink, they are not _those_ sorts of videos…those I'll never give up. No, these are just a few from we were all just hanging around, acting stupid. I hope you like them._

_I suppose I should go. I miss you so much, Sam. Sometimes I just don't understand how something can hurt so much. I'm pretty sure I'll always love you. But, I know that it has been a long time since we've last seen each other. I'm sure by now you may have someone special. I just hope one day we can be friends._

_Enjoy,_

_Steve_

Dean had to admit, the fact that Sam still communicated with what appeared to be an ex-boyfriend thoroughly pissed him off. However, Dean knew that Sam was committed to him and whoever this Steve guy was; he was definitely in Sam's past. Sam's past. His Stanford years. They always seemed like such a mystery to Dean. They were Sam's "no touch" topic and Dean steered clear from it as often as possible, though his curiosity gnawed at him. These videos could be Dean's only chance to take a peek inside Sam's life back then.

Taking a deep breath, Dean popped the first video in. From the black screen, it cut away to a boy in his early twenties with blue eyes, blonde hair, and rugged good looks close to the camera. He appeared to be adjusting the camera, and as he stepped away, Dean was able to see a slightly younger Sam lounging against a small bed with a textbook attached to his hand. The camera was apparently on some sort of table or desk because the blonde boy was able to run and hop onto the bed, eliciting a yelp and hysterical laughter from Sam. The noise attracted two more people- a boy and a girl. From their chatter, Dean was able to discern that the blonde boy was Steve and from the way he gathered Sam into his arms against the bed while they talked to their friends, he and Sam were definitely together. Within the first twenty minutes, Dean knew he did not like this Steve guy at all. The other two seemed fine, but just the way he held Sam and stole little kisses while they all relaxed and conversed about school and random people, Dean was seething.

It wasn't until Dean watched all three videos that his opinion changed. Sam had been happy, truly happy. If he wasn't making funny faces at the camera, he was giggling uncontrollably while he and his friends covered a napping Steve in whipped cream and strawberries. Dean's heart clenched as someone recorded Sam and Steve on their way out to dinner in celebration of their second anniversary. They were both dressed in nice black suits wearing matching grins. The last time Dean had ever seen Sam so happy and carefree was when he was a toddler and actually was carefree. It broke his heart to know that he was the reason Sam no longer had these friends or could celebrate more anniversaries with Steve.

Dean tried to assure himself that he and Sam were together now, and they were happy. But that did little to comfort him, because the truth was that he had little doubt in his mind that if he had never shown up at Sam's door that night seeking his help with their father, Sam would probably still be living that happy, carefree life; not researching the fastest way to kill whatever was haunting the next town over.

**Feedback is my life support!**


End file.
